


Breathe and Open

by sleepy_ry



Series: Kink & Shinigami: 101 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, In-Laws, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Orihime opens for him so well.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Isshin
Series: Kink & Shinigami: 101 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Breathe and Open

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Prompt: fisting

“You open _so well_. Do you open this way for anyone else?” Isshin purrs, gloved fingers slick with lubricant curling inside his daughter-in-law. “I should do something to mark you…” 

  
“I would love a marking,” Orihime gasps, raising her head. “Oh! I would love a marking, sir?” 

Her lips are puffy and loose, glistening with wetness and lube, eager to swallow him deeper and deeper. She’s already taking him several fingers deep, can go even deeper with a little coaxing. Her body is a roadmap, already marked as his with bruises and teeth. Orihime wants nothing more than to please him and whined when he batted her hands away from his cock tenting his pants.

A reward will come later. 

Isshin presses his face to her, delighting in the shocked squeal as he presses kisses to her puffy lips, working his way upward. Orihime clenches and loosens around his hand as he rises higher, and finally settling.

No warning. No preparation.

Isshin wraps his mouth around and begins lapping, a man deprived. Orihime raises a hand to her mouth, clamping down against the whimper threatening to rise into a wail, into a scream as he goes in further and further, and then he’s completely inside her. 

Her hand drops. Her mouth hangs open and her body quivers as he sits inside the overwhelming warmth, splitting her apart. 

“Sir?” Her hand threads through his hair. “Color?” 

Isshin presses his face to her thigh, relishing in the cushiness as she flutters around him once more. 

“I’m green.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Erm...
> 
> I, as a rule, never intended on writing fisting due to personal trauma. Writing this was a big deal...
> 
> bookmarking/commenting/kudos are appreciated.


End file.
